Black to White
by Agent 55
Summary: When Nate gets too complacent about his Pokemon, he gets beaten by a mysterious man to exhaustion. Awakening, he finds himself back home to a world that he had seen all too well, but instead now as his other counterpart. Finding out that his original body still lives, he must travel the entire land of Unova once again. Gender Bender, based on the game Black and White 2.
1. Ralts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

After defeating Ghetsis and becoming the new Champion, Nate was taking a walk in the Dreamyard with to relax. Without any people around to disturb him or to challenge him to a battle and the low number of any large tufts of grass, he could get a proper walk without any distractions.

Not that he would lose, of course.

Nate breathed in the fresh spring air. The pressure of hunting down Team Plasma and defeating the Pokémon League was finally gone and he could finally actually start doing his own stuff again. Maybe complete the Pokedex or something. Although having captured Zekrom and Kyurem would make the weakening of Pokémon difficult, it was a challenge, and he never would say no to a challenge.

He walked a bit more and surveyed the surroundings. He noted the lack of wild Pokémon that would usually be rustling the small patches of grass. In fact, there was nearly no signs of Pokémon life at all. He had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that something was wrong and that he should leave, but he ignored it.

He headed for the inside of the Dreamyard, going through the gates that hid the inner workings of the Dreamyard. But when he was downstairs, he noticed that the Psychics and the Scientist that he had fought the first time he came here were gone, no trace whatsoever. That was when more alarm bells went off in his head.

He headed back up the stairs and immediately headed for the exit. But where there should have been a tree the blocked the second opening, stood an old man whose sight was blocking his way out. Relieved to see signs of human life, he happily strode towards the old man, although knowing that he would have to battle him to get out of the Dreamyard. Nate smiled. He was almost sorry for the old man.

"Hello there kiddo." The old man greeted cheerfully upon meeting Nate. "Well, why we're here, why don't we have a battle?" Nate was almost too excited to reach for Zekrom before he saw a glint in the eye of the old man. He shrug it off and got ready to battle, his mind still trying to comprehend the warnings that he was instinctively feeling.

The old man had six Pokémon and each one was weirder than the last. The first one was a level 29 Magikarp, which was almost too pitiful. One Fusion Bolt took care of that. The second was a level 40 Klinklang, which proved to be rather resistant and dealt more than a quarter of Zekrom's health with its combo of paralysis and thunderbolts. Nate finished it off with a Dragon Claw.

The third was a bit more interesting. It was a level 50 Whimiscott. It raised its defence to its max with its Cotton Guard and Zekrom's attacks didn't really do much damage. When Nate finally brought it down, he noticed that the old man was extremely calm and had a wisp of a smile on his face. It was almost…sinister.

Zekrom now only had a quarter of his health now and Nate battled smart by switching him with Kyurem. It was incomprehensible. His level 80 Zekrom was on the verge of defeat by a level 50 Whimiscott. There was no sense in it. But he couldn't think about it then. The fourth one really gave him a shock.

It was a level 60 Heatran.

A Heatran! A legendary! Nate couldn't comprehend it. All he could do was fight.

The Heatran was undoubtedly strong. It had Earthquake, which was impossibly powerful on his Kyurem and its Lava Plume seemed to deal a bit too much damage than usual. But he managed to beat it, with only 30 health points left. He quickly used Full Restores on both Zekrom and Kyurem, and sent out Zekrom for the fifth Pokémon.

With the previous surprise, there was nothing that could surprise him now.

Or so he thought.

When the old man picked out his fifth Pokéball, he chuckled slightly. "You know," He said, "I've only shown this guy to not many people. He's my favourite. So don't cry when you lose to him." He smugly said, throwing the Pokéball out with surprising force.

"GO! STARBLIGHT!"

What came out of the Pokéball was the strangest Starmie Nate had ever seen. Sure, it had the ten ends, but there was just one difference. It was jet black. It wasn't a Shiny, it wasn't a normal, it was something else completely different. Jet black, and it wasn't moving. Its normally red eye was dark blue. Nate checked its level.

It was level 100.

"Heheh." The old man's broke into a sinister smile. "Starblight isn't any ordinary Starmie. As you can see, he's…special." The old man noticed Nate's shocked look. "What's the matter? Don't you like it, Champion? Well, too bad. He doesn't like you too. Let's get this started."

The black Starmie let out a weird sound, like a cross between a gurgle and a belch. Nate clenched his fists. This…this was what his head had been warning him of. He knows that something bad was going to happen…and he still doesn't know. All he can do now is to defeat that Starmie.

"Zekrom! Use Fusion Bolt!" Nate ordered, and Zekrom obeyed by charging himself with electricity. Rising into the sky, he turned into a ball of hot blue lightning and struck the Starmie, which showed no difference. Nate checked its HP. It was still full.

The old man laughed. "Ha! I told you, Starblight's special. He's no Water type, Ghost type or any other type! He's Blight! Starblight, use Death Ground!" The Starmie suddenly jumped and stomped into the ground, causing the area around Zekrom to turn to ash. Nate looked around in alarm as Zekrom screamed in pain. Nate checked Zekrom's health. It was zero.

Zekrom fell to the ground and Nate quickly returned it to its Pokéball. The old man looked on in amusement, as Nate reached for Kyurem. But his hand suddenly stopped. What if Kyurem ended up like Zekrom? Best try a Levitating Pokémon, he thought as he grabbed Azelf's Pokéball.

"Go! Azelf!" Azelf revealed himself, but at the sight of the Starmie, he started to shudder. When Nate saw this, he knew it was bad. But he must continue. "Azelf! Use Extrasensory!" Azelf reluctantly obeyed, shuddering as he let out the psychic blast. The Starmie's HP didn't move an inch.

"Ha! Levitate? Useless! Starblight, use Vaporise!" Green blots of light started to gather around the Starmie's blue eye and became a beam that shot through Azelf. Before Nate realised it, Azelf was down on the blighted ground and Nate was forced to return it to its Pokéball.

Nate was panicking now, having only Kyurem and a Serperior left. "Sorry, friend." He muttered as he threw Serperior out. It was downed immediately by Starmie's Blight Blast. Nate returned Serperior, and suddenly felt his knees giving way with his head becoming dizzy. Was the jet black Starmie doing this?

Nate quickly returned to his feet, and noticed that his challenger was no longer an old man, but instead was a young man that had a sinister smile that made Nate shudder. Nate panted and picked out Kyurem. Exhausted and dizzy, all Nate could do was roll Kyurem into position. He breathlessly ordered Kyurem to use Glaciate, but Starmie acted first. Kyurem was forcefully returned to its Pokéball by Starmie's Vaporise.

All his Pokémon fainted, Nate collapsed onto the Dreamyard's soil. Laughing, the young man picked up the Starmie instead of recalling it and approached Nate. Dizzy and tired, the last thing Nate saw was the flash of blue.

And then everything went dark.


	2. Kirlia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

When Nate woke up, he couldn't exactly see at first. It was all just one huge blurry mess. He noticed that he was lying on something soft. His bed, he thought. But he felt like there was something else that was different. He tried lifting his hand to his face. A fuzzy beige colour appeared, but he didn't feel anything. He tried wiggling his fingers. The beige fuzz responded, but he couldn't feel it. In fact, he couldn't feel much of his body at all. He could hear his heartbeat, which is good, but he couldn't do anything else. Another thing was that he felt so tired. If he propped his head back right now, he could fall asleep immediately…

"Oh. You're awake."

His eyes snapped open. The voice could barely make it in my ears. Although it was still a mass of blur, his eyes could at least make out the colour of dark blue. Hugh.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

He tried to open his mouth and speak, but nothing came. At least his vision was clearing, and now he could see that it was Hugh. He moved his eyes to the side and also saw a green figure that was holding a Pokédex. Bianca.

"Interesting…she has more than half the Pokémon registered in the Pokédex."

'_Yeah, I've been around- wait, she?'_ Nate thought, trying to move his numb body but only was able to twitch her finger. At least it was progress. He saw Hugh steal a glance at the Pokédex.

"Hey, she has Snivy in here. I thought only you were giving those out?"

"Yeah. That was the one I gave to Nate. Hmm…"

Nate suddenly felt a warm feeling pass over him. He tried to sit up on the bed, but used too much force in doing so and propelled himself a bit too hard. But before he landed back on the bed, he felt a firm force preventing her misbalance.

"Whoa! Hey, you alright? Be careful, the doctor said that you won't be able to move too hard for a while."

Hugh helped him sit up and Nate found himself able to speak, although stammering quite a bit.

"W-Where am I?"

Bianca looked at Nate and lightly smiled.

"You're in a hospital. We found you unconscious so we brought you here. You were in a really bad shape."

Nate nodded tiredly and looked back at Hugh.

"W-Well, thanks, Hugh."

Hugh suddenly flashed a confused face.

"How do you know my name?"

Nate was in turn confused as well.

"W-What? We've known each other since we're kids, remember?"

Nate noted Hugh's confused face and also the fact that his voice was a few octaves higher than usual. He felt a bad feeling. He turned to look at Bianca.

"Bianca?"

Bianca was slightly surprised at him, as if she never saw him before, her face twisted in a confused face before brightening up and approaching him.

"Can I have a look at your Trainer Card?" Bianca asked with an interested face.

Nate blinked, having no idea what was going on and reached for his bag which was on the side of the bed. Taking out the plastic card, he handed it to Bianca who examined it with great intent. Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. She stepped over to Hugh and whispered into his ear, which Nate was too tired to care about but couldn't help but notice the widening eyes of both of them.

"What? What's wrong?"

Hugh suddenly stormed up to him. "How did you get this?!" He questioned, his face full of suspicion. Nate was completely caught off guard by his childhood friend's animosity. "I-Its mine." He stuttered out. "I'm Nate." He didn't know why he said that, but it seemed to just infuriate Hugh even more. "Liar! How could you possibly be him! You're a girl!"

Nate suddenly felt frozen. He was only like this twice, when facing Ghetsis and Iris. But this frozen was completely different. There wasn't the excitement of battle any more, nor the feeling of evil surrounding him. He felt like he was literally frozen.

When he snapped back to reality, he pushed Hugh to one side and dashed over to the full body mirror to see himself. But instead of the boy he saw every time he went close to a puddle, he saw a girl string back at him. Although she was wearing the baggy clothes of the hospital, she was undeniably a girl. The girl was a brunette, blue eyed girl that had to buns on the side of her head tied with yellow ribbons. Her face was noticeably weathered by tiredness and fatigue, but had a shocked look on her face.

Nate raised his left arm. The girl raised her right. Nate raised his right arm. The girl raised her left. Nate did this check a few more times, moving his legs or arms while totally in shock. He raised his left arm and touched the left side of his head. He felt the bun of hair that the girl had as well. He started to tremble. Against his wishes that this was a dream, he had to accept it. So he did what anyone would do in an event like this.

He screamed.


	3. Gallade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Through a span of ten minutes, Nate went through four of the stages of grief.

Denial. In the first few minutes, she suddenly stopped screaming and started mumbling incoherently to herself while pacing the ground. Hugh could pick out words out of her speech that reminded him of his sister, when she lost a beloved Pokémon or one of her favourite toys. But this time Nate had added a few more…colourful words into the mix.

Anger. As the seconds passed, the words became more colourful by the second. She then started throwing punches at the mirror, trying to get rid of the image that she saw. Hugh couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Not that he believed that she was what she said she was; the fact that Nate could be this girl was too unlikely.

Bargaining. Once her anger died down, she rocked around in a fetal position on the bed. Time to time, she would suddenly stop, stare at the ceiling and start belittling herself. She started to blame the ceiling, herself and Hugh even caught the mention of his name.

Depression. She finally stopped rocking at the seven-minute mark. This was a good sign, if she wasn't bawling her eyes out. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried into her clothes. She didn't say anything now; any sound she made was either choked out sobs or muffled words that just made her look more pitiful.

**-Page Break-**

"So what should we do with her?" Bianca rested her chin on her palm as she looked on sadly as Nate cried. "Well, she's definitely crazy, that's for sure." Hugh's face twisted into a look of annoyance and pitifulness. "Maybe I should have left her in the Dreamyard after all." Bianca shot him a disapproving look. "Hey, the doctor said that if you had left her there, she would have died! You were lucky to come across her, you know. The doctor said that she would be dead in another minute. So let's just observe her, all right?"

As time passed, Nate's crying started to dissipate as she started to fall asleep again. When she was totally asleep, Bianca let out a deep breath. "Well, at least she stopped." Hugh shrugged and silently stared. "…Hey," Bianca tapped Hugh's shoulder. "Do you think that her story's true?"

Hugh gave her a look that said that he thought she was as crazy as Nate.

"Well, don't you think we should give her a chance? See what she thinks? It might help her." Bianca suggested. "…" Hugh reluctantly gave her a nod. Bianca happily clapped and rubbed her hands together.

"Great! Well then, let's-"

At the moment, a ringing sound came from Bianca's bag. Bianca reached in and pulled out her green Xtransciever. Turning the Xtransciever on, Bianca skimmed through the message quickly and placed it back into her bag. Turning to Hugh, who had a questioning look, she grinned sheepishly. "Um… you don't mind asking her on your own, right? The Professor had just wanted me to check up on both you and Nate's Pokédexes and go straight back. The Prof had something she wanted me to do. Sorry!" Bianca started for the exit. "Hey, wait-!" Bianca was already out the door before Hugh could stop her.

Hugh turned to the coughing girl on the bed. Upon closer look, Hugh had to admit it. She looked like a female version of Nate, that's for sure. Same hair colour, skin fairness and eye colour. But there was absolutely no way that she could be Nate. If she was, then what was the reason for his change? There was not a chance in the world that something like that could happen.

But, Hugh decided to see if her story makes sense. 'Hey,' he thought, 'if I hear her out, it might help her. Maybe she'll finally come to her senses.' Hugh sighed and approached Nate. Her face was buried into the pillow and didn't notice when Hugh sat on the edge of the bed.

Hugh patted her on the back as an attempt to comfort her, which caused her head to whip up and look at Hugh. Her face was stained with tears, more welling up in the rim of her eyelids, with her mouth curved slightly with a whimper coming out every few seconds.

"H-Hugh?"

Hugh sighed.

"Y-You believe me, right?"

Hugh showed no response. Nate crawled closer to him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"R-Right? Hugh?"

Hugh crossed his arms and looked straight into Nate's eyes, searching for any trace of craziness. But he found none, and sighed.

"Okay, fine. If you are really Nate, tell me something that only Nate would know."

Nate suddenly stopped crying, smiled slightly, cupped her hands over Hugh's right ear and whispered into it. Hugh's eyes widened, whipped his head at her in shock and surprise with his mouth agape.

"No, no way…You can't have known that…"

Nate smiled sadly at Hugh.

"…Nate?"

Nate's mouth broke into a grin and nodded. Hugh stared at her incredulously before breaking into a smile and laughing.

"Hahahaha! Nate? Seriously? Wow, what happened to you?"

Nate rubbed the back of her neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Well…"

**-Page Break-**

As Bianca entered the Route 2 route connector, she noticed that there were very little people in Unova. There was nearly no one in the connector, and even the service managers were missing. But the strangest thing was the words on the electronic notice board. When she took notice of it, she was shocked beyond her wits.

She sped off to Professor Juniper's lab; wanting to get inside as soon as possible before the threat she had just saw was upon her.

**AN: Okay, two things. One, this chapter was a bit bad because I'm really tired, and two, the Pokémon I named in the chapter bar are the Pokémon I had used, or an evolution form of, to beat the Elite Four and Champion in the games.**


End file.
